


Open House Racing

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Louisa help out at the Jorvik Stables Open House.





	Open House Racing

Louisa met Lisa as she was picking up a saddle that Stein had dropped near the gates to Jorvik Stables.

“Hey,” said Lisa, smiling at her.

“Oh, hey,” said Louisa, putting the saddle over the back of Classygirl before she mounted her horse. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking out the open house of course,” said Lisa. “I love the open house. People used to come from miles around just to see this one.” She petted Starshine’s neck, and he blew in happiness.

“I’m sure he wasn’t the only one they were checking out,” said Louisa, eyeing off her girlfriend.

“Probably,” said Lisa with a shrug. “So, what are you doing here?”

“Helping out,” said Louisa. “Y’know, with Herman gone and all…”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “They need all the help they can get. Well, have fun with that.”

“Hey,” said Louisa, laughing as Lisa made to ride off.

“You know I’m just kidding,” said Lisa, laughing. She rode back into the stableyard with her girlfriend, then helped her set up the race markers.

“Have you done this race before?” asked Louisa, stopping to pet one of the cats at the Sunfield’s place.

“A few times,” said Lisa. “Before I went away.”

“It’s a nice race,” said Louisa. “You should do it with me.”

“Starshine and I both like the sound of that,” said Lisa. Starshine tossed his head in agreement, pawing the ground in excitement.

After setting up all of the race markers, Louisa went to Johannah with her idea.

“Why don’t Lisa and I try it out together?” asked Louisa. “That way, we’ll get a feel for how it’ll go for group races.”

“That’s a great idea!” said Johannah. “Go on then, do your best!”

Louisa enjoyed the wind blowing through her purple hair as she raced down the track, Classygirl leaping nimbly over obstacles and weaving between larger obstacles. Lisa was right on her heels, though she was a little slower due to not having done this race in a while. Starshine snorted as his hooves clipped one of the obstacles, and reared when he crashed into the fence.

“It’s hard to see the gap through the wheat,” Lisa grumbled when she caught up to Louisa on the last stretch.

“It’s easy once you get used to it,” said Louisa. “Half these races, I can do with my eyes closed.” Of course, right at that moment, Classygirl almost collided with an obstacle and nickered. Lisa laughed at them.

“I can see that,” said Lisa. They pulled up at the finish line to light applause from some of the other helpers, and trotted their horses back over to Johannah.

“Good job!” said Johannah. “How was it?”

“It was fun,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too hard,” said Lisa. “And it was pretty easy to follow the race indicators.”

“Good! I’m glad to hear that,” said Johannah. “Want to help me out some more?”

“Sure,” said Louisa. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Are there any other races to try out?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, but I have some other jobs to get done first,” said Johannah.

“The race can be a reward, then,” said Lisa.

“Good attitude,” said Johannah. “Also, I’m glad that you’re using your star power to help out the stables. I’m sure Herman would appreciate it.”

“I’m mostly here because I like it,” said Lisa. “But yeah, the star power is definitely an added bonus.”

“Maybe you could put on a performance one night as a favour to the stables?” asked Johannah. “We can pay you a little bit of money, of course.”

“Oh, I’ll do it for free,” said Lisa.

“Really? Sweet, thanks!” said Johannah. “I’ll add it to the schedule once I get a spare minute.”

In the meantime, Lisa and Louisa helped out with the preparations, getting a group of new riders ready for a tour of Jarlaheim.

“Are you ready?” asked Lisa.

“Are you asking me or them?” asked Louisa.

“Both,” said Lisa.

“I guess I’m ready,” said Louisa. She still wasn’t very confident in taking charge of a group of riders, but it was fairly easy. And, with Lisa here, she could ride at the back to keep an eye on the slower riders while Lisa led the group. Even though Louisa wouldn’t have minded being able to chat to her girlfriend, she knew that they had a job to do.

In Jarlaheim, they stopped for drinks and snacks at the café, and Louisa shared a soda with her girlfriend. Then, they rode back to the stables.

“How’d it go? Did we lose anyone?” asked Johannah.

“It went really well,” said Louisa. “Lisa was a huge help.”

“Great to hear! Now, I only have two other jobs, so if one of you could look for lost property while the other takes photos, you’ll get the jobs done in half the time,” said Johannah.

“I promise not to take only pictures of Lisa,” said Louisa as she took the camera.

“Don’t worry, some other girl only took pictures of Stein,” said Johannah with a roll of her eyes. “As if he’s anything to look at.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your boyfriend,” said Louisa.

“It’s true,” said Johannah. “Also, he’s in the bad books for losing those saddles.” Louisa laughed, knowing that Stein had thought that his losing the saddles was a secret.

When the two of them regrouped at Johannah with a bag of lost property and a memory card with a few photos, Johannah gave them a new race to try out.

“Have fun!” said Johannah. Louisa grinned, knowing that Lisa was more than ready to race again, and they soon pounded down the path and jumped over the obstacles. The ones in the wheat fields were quite difficult to see, but both of them managed to jump over them.

As they raced down the hill, the two of them looked at each other and shared a grin. Their horses leaped the jumps, and then they raced onto Paddock Island and past the quiet inhabitants who lived there. At the bridge, however, Louisa stopped.

“Aww, look at those swans,” said Louisa.

“They are cute,” Lisa cooed, giving her a kiss. “I’m surprised you didn’t stop every time you saw a cat.”

“I did last year,” said Louisa with a laugh.

“That’s so you,” said Lisa. “Now, c’mon, let’s finish this race before Johannah starts to wonder what’s happened to us.”

They finished the race together again, and Louisa cheered and unzipped her hoodie. It was cool today, but the race had warmed her up. She dismounted and took the hoodie off, stuffing it into her saddlebag. And then, she saw Lisa staring at her.

“What?” asked Louisa, looking down. “Did my shirt ride up or something?”

“You’re wearing my shirt,” said Lisa, grinning. “I’m so flattered.”

“Huh? Oh,” said Louisa, blushing. “I must’ve put it on by mistake this morning, or it got into my wash.”

“It looks good on you,” said Lisa, dismounting. Starshine snorted and tossed his head while Lisa walked over to her girlfriend and backed her up against the wall. She kissed her, Louisa moaning softly into the kiss as she put her hands on Lisa’s face. Lisa’s hands, meanwhile, went under Louisa’s shirt, groping her. Louisa shivered under Lisa’s touch, her thoughts turning to the hay loft (there were so many people, but they could be quiet). Louisa’s face and body heated up while her tongue twined with Lisa’s.

Johannah cleared her throat, making Louisa blush and pull away from her girlfriend, pulling her shirt down. Lisa, however, had no such reservations, and stole another kiss before she turned to look at Johannah.

“We do have another race too this year,” said Johannah. “We figured that it would be a good idea to recreate one of our old jumping tracks. If you go down to the arena and talk to Jannica, she’ll set things up for you.”

“Ooh, sounds fun,” said Lisa. She walked over and mounted Starshine, and Louisa did the same with Classygirl before following her girlfriend down to the arena.

“Hi there!” said Jannica. “Are you here to try out the new race?”

“Oh wow, this brings back memories,” said Lisa, grinning out at the course where other riders were already competing. She petted Starshine’s neck as they looked out at the course.

“How have you… oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t recognise you,” said Jannica, blushing once she finally got a good look at Lisa. “This race was made in honour of you and your wonderful Starshine, the horse and rider that changed everything.”

“I thought it might have been,” said Lisa. “Let’s try it out.”

“Good luck!” Jannica called after them. Lisa took off on Starshine, easily jumping over the jumps, and Louisa followed her girlfriend to be sure that she was doing it right. She knocked down a few poles, making Classygirl snort, but that didn’t matter. Jannica would put them back up afterwards.

As soon as they finished, Lisa cheered and rode over to Jannica with her girlfriend.

“That was awesome,” said Lisa, grinning.

“Oh, and it looked wonderful,” said Jannica, looking right at Louisa. “I think I’m falling in love with your riding style.”

“Uh, thanks?” said Louisa. Lisa frowned and took a step closer to her girlfriend.

“She’s my girlfriend,” said Lisa. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I just thought you were friends,” said Jannica, blushing now.

“You wouldn’t think that if you’d seen us a few minutes ago,” said Louisa with a laugh.

“It’s alright,” said Lisa. “At least you backed off.”

“Come back and try the race again whenever you want,” said Jannica.

“I definitely will,” said Lisa.

“And I need to train Classygirl, so I will too,” said Louisa. “We’ll definitely be seeing you again, Jannica.”

“Great! I just have to remember next time,” said Jannica, still blushing.

“Now, where’s the food?” asked Lisa. “I know Johannah should have some out somewhere.” Louisa laughed and went on a search for the food table with her girlfriend. Of course that would be Lisa’s next stop.


End file.
